


All I Want For Christmas

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Food smut, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Object Insertion, Slash, Sounding, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nimrod_9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod_9/gifts).



**Title:** All I Want For Christmas  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters in this fic are not mine. They are the creations of JKR.  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 100x10  
 **Warnings:** Brief bondage, object insertion, sounding, ball gag, food smut  
 **Pairing:** Severus/Remus  
 **Prompt:** 61: All I want for Christmas is to get laid (ok...maybe more).  
 **Summary:** Someone is leaving Severus gifts. The question is who.  
 **A/N:** Thank you to my betas, [](http://carolinelamb.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**carolinelamb**](http://carolinelamb.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://jadzialove.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jadzialove**](http://jadzialove.dreamwidth.org/). Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/mini_fest/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/mini_fest/)**mini_fest**.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Severus asked when he saw the box of Honeyduke's finest dark chocolates that was sitting on his desk.

He waved his wand over them and couldn't detect dark magic. He opened the lid and made a quick slashing movement, slicing one in half—the bittersweet scent immediately filling his nose.

No magic, no poison. Just a box of chocolate.

What harm could there be in eating just one? Taking one from the box, Severus bit into the corner of the chocolate and his eyes fluttered closed. _Bliss._

Perhaps he would have two. Or three.

~*~

The bottle of Ogden's Old shouldn't have come as a surprise. Nevertheless, Severus had written off the chocolates as a mistake by a well-meaning but clearly lost house-elf.

The fact that the bottle had silver and green ribbons wrapped around the neck also lent some credence to the idea that it was intended for a Slytherin, if not for Severus personally.

After, again, making sure he detected nothing nefarious, he Summoned a glass and poured himself two fingers of the amber fluid.

The pleasant burn was just what he needed and he settled down on the sofa with the bottle.

~*~

A small mortar and pestle graced his desk on day three. It was by no means exquisite. In fact, Severus thought to himself as he took a closer look, it seemed to have been hand-carved and polished from local stone.

He ran his fingers around the edge, occasionally catching on a rough spot. He placed the set at the corner of his desk and leaned back in his chair.

He'd never admit it to anyone but he was beginning to believe these gifts _were_ for him. The only questions were who would send him Christmas gifts and more importantly _why_?

~*~

"A Snitch?" Severus had to admit he was baffled as to why anyone would give him something Quidditch related but it did send him in search of Minerva.

"Did you give me this as a gift, Minerva?" he asked when he found her leaving her classroom.

"A gift?"

"For the holidays," he thought sourly, wondering why he'd even considered that she'd give him something other than her usual tin of biscuits.

"Twasn't I," she replied, showing no sign of fabrication. "Perhaps you have a secret admirer."

"Honestly, Minerva, there is no reason to be ridiculous." Severus turned and stalked away.

~*~

Stirring rods in three sizes and materials graced his desk the following day and he was tempted to Firecall Lucius when a second thought occurred to him. He scratched out a note and within fifteen minutes he had a nervous looking Draco Malfoy standing in front of his desk.

"Do you have access to your father's vault?"

"Why do you want to know, sir?"

"It seems someone is purchasing items without permission."

Draco flushed and Severus was sure he'd solved the mystery.

"I just bought Pansy the one thing. I can't believe he noticed ten Galleons was missing!"

Severus sighed.

~*~

"Staying at the castle over the holidays?"

Severus looked up from his breakfast, scowling.

"No, I'm off to Snape Manor," he replied. "There is a fox hunt planned for Boxing Day. I would invite you, but my stable is already full."

Lupin had the nerve to grin. "You have such a dry sense of humour."

"It's sarcasm." Severus picked up his fork and attempted to continue eating, but Lupin was still hovering. "Yes?" he finally said, wiping his mouth on his serviette.

"Oh, nothing," Lupin replied casually. "See you at supper."

Severus told himself he wasn't looking forward to it.

~*~

With only two days until Christmas, Severus wasn't sure whether to be excited or apprehensive.

Most of the students went home for the holidays and Severus was no closer to discovering who had sent him the gifts.

Was it a student playing a prank or would his so-called "Secret Santa" continue leaving gifts?

When he finally made it to his quarters after supper, he was stunned to discover his wards had been tampered with. Not a student then.

Wand at the ready, he opened the door and froze when he saw who was sitting behind his desk.

"You!"

"Yes, me."

~*~

Lupin had the nerve to just sit there as if he hadn't broken in.

"What's the meaning of this?" Severus said.

Lupin's finger ran along the edge of Severus's desk. "I wanted to get to know you better."

"We've known each other since we were boys."

"Now, we're men, Severus," Lupin said, his voice pitched low. "Men are interested in different things."

Severus swallowed, his mind wandering toward just those sorts of things.

"Care to have a drink tomorrow night? It's Christmas Eve."

Lupin gave him a look that sent shivers down his spine.

"I suppose that would be tolerable."

~*~

"Why the gifts, Lupin?" Severus said as he poured two glasses of Firewhisky.

Lupin took a glass and raised it toward Severus. "Cheers."

Severus took a sip of his drink. "You didn't answer my question."

"No, I don't suppose that I did." He held up a hand before Severus could say anything. "I knew you'd be suspicious of any suit from me and this way I managed to woo you before you knew it was me."

"Woo me?" Severus said skeptically.

"Well—" Lupin's expression turned wicked. "—I may have had an ulterior motive with these particular gifts, Severus."

~*~

After two measures of Firewhisky, Severus was tied to the bed, bound with silver and green ribbon. Lupin licked chocolate from his nipples while the thinnest stirring rod teased his slit, his cock _aching_ with need.

Lupin dipped his fingers into the lubricant filled mortar and slicked the pestle, a wolfish grin on his face.

Severus moaned around the Snitch-cum-ball gag that fluttered in his mouth as Lupin pressed the pestle inside him, stretching and filling him like he'd never before experienced.

Severus's last thought before he blacked out was that he'd got just what he wanted for Christmas.


End file.
